Ashantii Of Ouran
by yukionna2015
Summary: Ashantii lives alone with her 21 year-old big sis, Ahgashi, and has recently moved to Japan. She is now enrolled in Ouran High School and has met the host club. What will happen? She does not have any experience with boys. What happens when she falls in love? KaoruxOC. T for language. Chapter 2 is out! Review and favorite!
1. I'm up

**MY FIRST FANFIC. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND STORIES.**

* * *

 **Ashantii's POV**

My alarm clock went off at 7:30 in the morning. I got up reluctantly and turned it off. I looked at the calendar sleepily.

My eyes shot open. It's the first day of school. _In my new school_. I'm originally from America, but my parents moved to Japan for a while. I'm only 15, so I didn't have a choice in the matter. I mean, I've always wanted to move to Japan and everything, and I already speak fluent Japanese, but it was really nerve racking when we got on that plane and flew all the way from America to Asia. I was happy to learn a new language and culture (I'm Jewish), so I'm hoping for the best.

I was still sitting in my bed staring at my calendar. I finally snapped.

"AAAHH! I'm going to be LATE!" I shouted leaping out of my bed.

I ran to my wardrobe and pulled it open. I put on the yellow dress and brown shoes that I had to wear and pulled on my kitty backpack.

I almost flew down the steps and grabbed a Pop tart put it in the toaster. I also ran upstairs to get my favorite hair bow. I looked up after sitting down on the couch. My big sister, Ahgashi, was there, smirking and… laughing.

She was _laughing_? What in the-? She pointed at me and said: "You're going to school like THAT?!"

At first I thought she was making fun of my outfit, but then I realized she was pointing to my chest. I looked down and screamed. I forgot to put on a…

"AAHGASHI!" I shouted at my sister. She just laughed more. I quickly ran upstairs and afterwards coming down to see Ahgashi watching TV with my backpack in her hand.

I snatched it out of her hand and took the Pop tart out of the toaster, holding it in my mouth as I ran through my hair with my pick.

"See ya," I said stopping to say good bye.

"Talk to you later." She said.

I got on my bike and rode to Ouran High School, unbeknownst to the memories I would soon **make.**

* * *

 **Kaichouwa, mien frends! Sorry it took sooo long for me to upload. FYI no flames please! just because it was short doesn't mean that it was bad! I'll make the next chapter when she meets Haruhi and the Hitachiin brothers (BTW they are super sexy. I had a dream of them but they were gay ;3).**

 **Till we meet again mien frends! Mew!**


	2. The twins and Haruhi

**Kaichouwa mien frends! I got chapter 2 out! Yay! If it seems short I'm sorry but this took me 3 hours to get done so SHUT UP!**

 ***I'd also like to give a shoutout to lolitathegoddessorca800 for being a good friend and supporting me!**

 **I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING IN LIFE EXCEPT THE KINGSTON FAMILY!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Ashantii made her way to the castle-like school full of rich kids. It really did look like a castle; the walls were made of marble, the floors were made of tile and the windows were so big you could sleep in them.

It's like a home for royals, Ashantii thought absentmindedly.

Ashantii shook her head and looked at her schedule. She looked around and saw the classroom that she was supposed to be in. It was pretty far away and she would surely be late if she walked. She jogged and then kept going until she broke into a sprint. Her legs were really long so she took long strides.

Soon, she reached her destination. Ashantii looked as if she walked the whole way not even breaking a sweat. She looked behind her and sweatdropped. She didn't realize she knocked over several students, teachers, and books.

"Teehee, sorry everyone," Ashantii shouted back to the confused students and teachers. They just glared with shiny eyes. She sweatdropped again.

She then turned her attention to the classroom. This is it, she thought.

Ashantii slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door with caution.

 **Ashantii's POV**

I opened the door to my classroom to see students sitting wherever they pleased. I just blinked and giggled quietly to myself. It's really strange seeing that many boys in the classroom. In fact I've been in all girls schools for as long as I can remember, and I've never seen what a boy looks like in a long, long time. The only "boys" I've ever seen were Aba (Dad in Hebrew; Eva is mom), naïve boys on TV, and one male teacher that I had for Tai Qwon Do class (I'm a black belt BTW.) Other than that, I've never seen a real boy before.

I walked over to an empty desk and took out a note book and started drawing a picture of a boy who was nearby. He had brown hair and deep eyes that matched his hair. I cocked my head as I created a mental picture of him in my head. It's amazing that he looks just like a girl.

Naturally, I walked to his desk and sat down in the one in front of him. He cocked his head. "May I help you?" he asked innocently.

"Yes please," I said sweetly, "May I draw a picture of you….?"

"Fujioka Haruhi," he said, "and yes you may."

I smiled and got to work. I finished in two minutes flat and showed the picture to him. He laughed. "Wow, you're pretty good. What's your name?"

"Ashantii Kingston." I said. "Foreign exchange student from America/Jamaica.

"Nice to meet you," he said happily. As soon as he finished his sentence, two identical boys came out of nowhere standing on both sides of Haruhi. They were both red heads and you could say that they were cute.

"Haruhi, you were supposed to be plotting a way to steal the boss' dignity from him!" they said in unison. They looked at me confused. "Who's this?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Ashantii Kingston, exchange student from America." Haruhi said as I nodded.

"You certainly are different Ashantii," the twins said walking around me, examining me.

"Why is your skin so dark?" they ask looking at me.

"I was born in Jamaica, and my parents were black Jamaicans." I answered plainly.

"Are you bilingual?" they ask.

"Yes, I can speak some African languages, English, and Japanese."

They finally stopped asking questions and just looked at each other with devilish grins.

I heard an "Uh-oh" from Haruhi and the twins went on both sides of me resting their elbows on my shoulders.

"From now on," they said putting two fingers under my chin, "You are our new toy!"

My eyes widened as I let that info sink in. Finally, I just smiled. "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken," I said as I slipped from their grasp "if anyone is going to be the toy," I walked up to them kissing them on the cheek, "it'll be you." I said smiling.

The brother's eyes widened as one of them touched their cheek where I kissed him.

"See ya later," I said walking away, "you can keep the drawing Haruhi."

"Hey Ashantii," I heard a twin say, "take this with you."

A paper was given to me and I looked at it. The first thing that popped in my head was simply: What the hell is a host club?

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **Ashantii: Seriously what is a host club?**

 **Something you will regret, and that kiss you gave them is only the tip of the iceberg.**

 **Ashantii: YOU MADE ME DO IT!**

 **Calm your nerves Ashantii! You'll be fine!**

 **Ashantii: I'm calling Onee-chan!**

 **Oh hell. Got to go mien frends! Until we meet again!**

 **Ashantii: ONEE-CHAAAAAANNN!**

 **SHIT.**


	3. UPDATE MIEN FRENDS

**KAICHUWA MIEN FRENDS! I know how much you love my series.**

 **Ashantii: *cough* loser *cough***

 ***eye roll* Anyway if you guys want you can tell me what other stories I could make. I'm not that busy today, so I would really appreciate- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**

 **Ashantii: (holding dead cat by the head with a paper that has my name on it) What do you mean?**

 **WHAT DO I MEAN!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHERE IS AHGHASHI WHEN YOU NEED HER!?**

 **Ashantii: Work.**

 ***sigh* Okay as I was saying I would really appreciate it. If you have ideas, review this "chapter" and I'll see what I can do. Right now I'm going to look up pics of gay twins. :3**

 **Ashantii: Perv.**

 **Shut up! Until we meet again mien frends!**


	4. The host club

**Ashantii's POV**

I looked at the invitation after school. It was strange when Kaoru gave me that note. It was almost as if he wanted me to go. Well, I mean I am (in their eyes at least) their toy. He is just playing around, right? To tell the truth, boys make me nervous. Like, _super_ nervous. I've never had a real conversation with a boy. It seemed scary talking to them. It's just like talking to girls…almost.

I walked for a bit until I saw what I was looking for: Music Room #3. This is the old music room, I realized. I looked at the doorknob and carefully touched it and opened it slowly.

A gust of wind blew in my face, and rose petals flew everywhere. Wait a minute…I sneezed. I'm allergic to roses. I kept sneezing as I looked up.

"Welcome," I heard voices say. I looked up to see a group of boys, and _cute_ boys at that. They were all unfamiliar except for three…

"Oh, so you found us after all," I heard the twins say. My eyes widened. My nose was still itchy from the rose pedals.

Suddenly, my chin was lifted up and I was staring into two purple eyes. The boy was a blonde, and he had _another_ rose in his hand.

"Welcome, my princess," he said holding the rose to my face.

"Um," I sneezed again, harder this time and in his face.

He backed up taken aback by this and looked at me confused. "Are you alright, princess?"

I got in a sneezing fit again, and my eyes started to water. I have a terrible rose allergy.

"Rose *choo* allergy," I said with another sneeze.

The blonde was really taken by surprise. "I am sorry, my princess," was all he said before hiding in a corner.

"You're Ashantii Kingston am I correct?" said the boy with glasses and dark hair.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Let's see," he said pulling out a file, "it says here that you are 16 years of age, your race is Jamaican/American, you live with your big sister, Ahgashi Kingston, and you have never made contact with a boy before. And sure enough," he added, "You have a severe allergy when it comes to roses."

My eyes were wide but I nodded. "I was invited here by these two." I said pointing at the twins.

The twins reappeared on two sides of me. "Yup, we have her in our class." They said in unison.

They smiled slyly at me as I was struggling to get free. They took out two different roses and sneered. Again, I sneezed a lot and this time started to feel itchy.

I sneezed like crazy and scratched like crazy. Eventually, the side effects kicked in, and I passed out. The last thing I heard was the twins' laughter and Haruhi's cries.

"You idiots!" was all I heard before I blacked out. _Well that was a bust_.

 **Haruhi's POV:**

I pounded those two idiots as hard as I could on their heads.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS?!" I shouted.

"Hey, Haruhi, that hurt!" they whined rubbing the bruises on their heads.

"It was supposed to," I said brushing my hands together.

Tamaki on the other hand was in his emo corner again.

I sighed. "Senpai, you know you don't have to just sit there,"

Tamaki looked at me for a split second and looked back towards the wall. I groaned and walked over to the ever gloomy emo corner and sat next to him.

"Come on, senpai," I said slightly annoyed. We had to wake up Ashantii before the twins did something even stupider than pass her out.

I suddenly realized that the twins and Ashantii were gone. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THEY KIDNAPPED THE NEW GIRL?!"

Suddenly, Tamaki stood up, his eyes looking like he wanted to pry the living flesh off of Hikaru and Kaoru. He dramatically threw his arm in the air and brought it down until it pointed at Kyoya.

"Kyoya, in which direction did those beasts take Ashantii-san?" he said angrily.

"Towards the next room," he said calmly typing on his computer. _How does he see anything when he is always staring at his computer?_ I looked over to the room he was talking about and found he was talking about Nekozawa-senpai's room.

"Haruhi!" he yelled suddenly pointing at me.

"What?"

"I need your help; we need you as bait!"

"… Wait, WHAT?!" I was completely taken aback by this. He did know that Nekozawa is harmless, right?

After letting out a sigh I looked at senpai to see any signs of him joking, saw that there were none and walked over to the door and opened it. Inside I saw Hikaru and Kaoru wearing dark robes with Nekozawa- senpai, huddling over Ashantii. She was still knocked out and they had this stupid circle around her that looked like it warded off ghosts.


	5. Waking Her Up

**Third person POV:**

While Haruhi was busy trying to get Tamaki to come to his senses, Hikaru and Kaoru ran into Nekozawa's room while carrying Ashantii. She was knocked unconscious after they passed her out (or made her pass out…DON'T JUDGE ME I CAN GRAMMAR!) they knew that they would be mauled to death or possibly burned, so they had to do something to wake her up. Being that Nekozawa was the dark magic user and the creepiest dang person they knew (besides Kyo-chan of course), they thought he could help them out.

They finally reached the door and shut it quietly


End file.
